mysticfandomcom-20200223-history
My Road to Mysticism
I was somewhat acquainted with the Rosicrucian’s before May of 2004. The group came up in various studies of eclectic fringe history I participated in. My settlement upon the Rosicrucians was the result of a very lengthy an arduous journey beginning when I was 16 years old, deep in the suburbs of Denver Colorado. In the early 1990s the world was in a socio-political and spiritual transition. Never before and never again would I see such great energetic activity. During the early months of 1993 my entire worldview changed as a series if inexplicable and insane events occurred. I refer to this time as the Year of the Sparrows, my first year of freedom from the mundane. It should be my duty, one day, to completely regress into that year and pull out all of the finer points that occurred. This is not the proper discourse for that, so I will do my best to summarize. I will only focus upon those events and practices that guided my direction toward the Rose Cross. The primary outcome of the Year of the Sparrows was that I unknowingly became a mystic. The events of that year permanently shifted my otherwise mundane future into a deep-seeded desire to learn about how reality works. I became an avid student of philosophy, history, religion, and sociology. At a young 17 years old I regularly read history texts that had nothing to do with my schoolwork and I took in everything I could about the world religions. The events that sparked this path were many. I was introduced to not only the supernatural in the form of ghosts and spirits, but I was also a participant in paranatural events. For many who’ve seen a ghost, their religion and philosophy is usually unharmed. One can be Christian and believe in ghosts. However, when one sees the whole spectrum of things not human, or even third dimensional, religion fails to explain it. I was in the presence of deities and creatures that were never a part of the physical realm. Some creatures could not even be described as the traditional definition of demons and angels. I played an active part in a paranatural conflict that began long before human civilization. It wasn’t until the late 1990s that I found information on what this conflict was. What I came to realize was that the cast in the small conflict were, in fact, only a small representation of the actual conflict. It was in a coffee shop that I first heard of the Illuminati and all of my studies and experiences made sense for every day to come. Most who discuss the Illuminati and fringe science think they know a basic picture of how it all works, but unless someone has seen Illuminatus activity first hand, anything written is far too limited to take seriously. I read many books on the subject, some written by legitimate historians looking for historical patterns in human civilization, while others were written by paranoid freaks who use God and Country as a shield for their sickness. Like most unorthodox studies, there was a grain of truth in them all, and those grains piled into huge mounts in my mind as I was able to apply my own experiences to what these books said. It is a mistake to think the Illuminati is an all-powerful group of old men that manipulate politics to better their situation. In fact, there is nothing villainous about the Illuminati at all, and further, the very act of personalizing them as a single organization is a completely misleading way to discuss them. Most historians and fringe scientists would be appalled to know that the Illuminati is not a bad thing. During my years of study on the Illuminati I uncovered almost every secret society that ever existed and read about how they, in one way or another, messed up human civilization or played humans for pawns. Among these groups mentioned were the Rosicrucians, who have a notorious history of torture and evil bad-doings in Medeivel Europe. Of course, many of these stories came from the Catholic Church who had a vested interest in eliminating not only the Rosicrucians, but the Freemasons and any other group that may have, in any way, once been associated with the Knight Templars. So any story I read about any of these groups I took in stride. Instead of assimilating the information, I looked for patterns. And patterns were easy to find. The course of human civilization, throughout history, has three influences. Many of the things that happened in history were not influenced at all, but were the natural progression of society. However, it is clear that there were times in history where social progress was interrupted, redirected or completely halted by one of three interests. At the most basic level these influences can be defined as Western, Eastern, and Middle-Eastern. That implies that different cultures are involved and that is simply not true, but it does mean that these influences often target particular cultures. In traditional mysticism these influences would be called Black, Yellow, and White schools of magic respectively. Everything in history can be associated with one of these three philosophies. Once I learned the patterns, it was time to learn the specifics. I began categorizing different societies with different influences and started coming up with a clear picture of the alleged Illuminati. I found various casts of characters working in various capacities to execute various agendas. Although it was clear who was doing what, it wasn’t so clear as to their motivation and ultimately who was responsible for parasocial activity in the first place. One pattern I discovered was that these influences were often portrayed as gods in various cultures and these gods have similarities between these cultures. Without going onto another tangent, I did come to the conclusion that the gods of the ancient world are the Illuminati today and further, they aren’t gods. They are traditions. Schools of thought. Ideaologies. Movements. As I try to discipline myself more and access more of my innate memories, my path becomes more and more clear. There was no doubt in my mind that I had to join the Rosicrucians. I know who they are and where they came from and it feels like my home. It could be possible that my prior manifestations were a member of this order, but whether or not that is true, I believe that at the highest level the Rosicrucians are intricately involved in saving the human race from themselves. Those with a higher perspective have gathered into circles to push humanity into the next stage of evolution before it’s too late. I will be there for that. --Laveaux 22:16, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Category:Articles